


Planet Reach

by The_one_idiot_lmao



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_idiot_lmao/pseuds/The_one_idiot_lmao
Summary: Halo:reach retold in a written format.For better or worse, this is my first time writing.Chapters go by missions, including the prologue.
Kudos: 1





	Planet Reach

Six stared down into their helmets yellowish visor, before flipping it over in their hands, and putting it into its proper place. The warthog Six was riding shotgun in hopped up and down as it drove down the dirt road, to the rest of noble team, with pelicans following. The place around was distinctly empty. 

Before Six had known it, they'd arrived at their destination. A small camp, it would seem. Six got out of the warthog, and walked past a pelican to the rest of noble team. 

"The office of naval intelligence believes that the deployment of a spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree." Was the first thing Six had heard as they stepped into the small cabin like thing. It came from a monitor Carter was at, talking to his superiors. Or what seemed to be. 

The one in blue, Kat, spoke. "Commander."  
Jorge was the next to speak, "So that's our new number six."  
Emile spoke next. "Kat, you read his file?"  
"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink."  
Carter seemed to ignore what they all had to say, and turned back to the monitor. "Anyone claim responsibility sir?"  
"ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago they pulled a similar job on harmony. Hit a relay to take out our eyes in the air, then stole two fraters from drydock. That cannot happen here. We just too damn important. I want that relay back online noble one. "

"Sir, consider it done."

"Then I'll see you on the other side, Holland out. " Carter picked up his helmet, and held it to his hip.

"Lieutenant." 

Six responded quick, "Commander, sir."  
"I'm carter. Noble teams leader. That's Kat, noble two, Emile and Jorge, 4 and 5. You're riding with me, noble six." Carter pulled on his helmet, "Not gonna lie Lieutenant, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me, I'm just happy to have noble back up to full strength. Just one thing, I saw your file, even the ONI censors didnt want me to. Glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff, stays behind. We clear?" 

"got it, sir."  
Jun spoke up, "welcome to reach." The pelicans lifted off the ground, and took off into the mountains ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism appreciated.  
> Tell me if I made any typoes, i wrote this at 1 AM.


End file.
